Drive
by Blitzkrieg02Red
Summary: An AU fan fiction dedicated to Inuyasha and Kikyou, they have everything they could ever want, can one person crush this at the palm of their hand? Rated R for language, sex, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Opening:** All because ofmy girlfriend Tues (MakatoMai) and her fan fiction A Drunken Tale, I had the ideas and inspiration to start writing myself, without her or her writing(s) Drive wouldn't exist. Thanks again, Tues, I love you!

**Drive – Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha, honey, Inuyasha!" Izaoi called from the kitchen. It was one of those beautiful spring mornings, the sun shining, the birds singing, the... "Get your ass out of bed, boy!" Inutaisho added. "Just my luck..." Inuyasha groaned. Classes were minutes from starting and he was still lying in bed, barely wearing his boxers. Inuyasha moaned as he rolled out of bed, slipping into a T- shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, and gym shoes before quickly brushing his teeth and throwing his hair together, what matched didn't matter and he didn't have a choice whether or not to skip breakfast.

He was late for school. Again. "I'm reliving Monday..." Not bothering to say goodbye to his parents, leaving the front door wide open far behind, he made his way out of his house and onto the first block, moving faster than the white clouds rolling above him. Welcome to Inuyasha's typical weekday morning. A minute on the go, Inuyasha was stopped to the sound of a car horn. He blinked clueless to the black sports car before recognizing it. The window nearest to him rolled down to reveal his best friend and crush since the ninth grade even though he would never admit it.

"On top of things as always." Kikyou laughed. "What gave it away?" Inuyasha slamming the door in at his side. "Feisty are we?" She nudged playfully. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes in response. "..." "You never told me you could drive with your tongue." Inuyasha remarked sarcastically. Kikyou lowered her head towards the steering wheel in silence. "We're not moving, are we?"

"... You tell me..." She leaned into him, placing her hands on his shoulders with a firm but gentle grip. Kikyou inserted her tongue in Inuyasha's mouth, he being captured by her soft brown eyes. Inuyasha lowered his hands to Kikyo's sides before she pulled her tongue away from the warmth of his. "... Kikyou..." Inuyasha whispered. "... I want you to know that I'm yours..." Kikyou brought his arms down and around Inuyasha, bringing herself into and against his chest. "... Now what I want to know is, are you mine...?" She asked sitting on his lap. "... Forever and always..." He answered, wrapping his arms around her.

That day changed their lives forever, little did they know so would this one. Inuyasha sighed waiting for the end of geometry class, though he couldn't help to smile just thinking back on the day that Kikyou first confessed her love to Inuyasha, and now thinking forward into the present. Today was their first anniversary, and he had a lot planned and a lot more to look forward to tonight with her.

Then again, Inuyasha could never hold his train of thought. Everyone around him made the day longer than it already was, Kagome being Kagome, the school slut was too close for comfort, she was one of the many people alongside his half-brother Sesshomaru and a few of his friends, showering his anger and frustration in spit balls and the bits of candy that Inuyasha always hated picking out of his hair. His mood instantly lightened, Inuyasha relived by the sight of his girlfriend Kikyou. "There is a god…" Inuyasha smirked towards her.

Kikyo walked up to him. "Even so, you're the only god I worship…" She grinned. "Who are you supposed to be?" The look on Kagome's face giving everyone around her proof that hell was a place on earth. "I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend, and you are…?" Kikyo cocked a brow, she almost rolling her eyes to her expression. "I'm what you think you are." She placed a hand on Inuyasha's knee, Kagome taking the pleasure to light Kikyou's fuse. "Hands off, bitch." She narrowed her eyes. She stroked his leg, ignoring Kikyou's words. "If I don't?" She slapped Kagome across the face as the seventh period bell rang, leaving her to eat her words, Kikyou tying an arm around Inuyasha's and him with her into the hallway. "School's out!" The demon prince and his underlings cracked up, the word whore echoing behind Kagome at her knees. "She's going to bleed for this…"

**Closing:** Chapter two, what will happen with the conflict between Kagome and Kikyou? Not to mention Inuyasha and Kikyou's anniversary night, think of the possibilities…


	2. Chapter 2

**Opening: **The night between hatred and love, which will conquer?

**Drive – Chapter 2**

"This is our day, nobody elses'." She smiled leaning against him. "That Kagome." Kikyou laughed from her side of the car. "Crazy... Don't you think?" Inuyasha shook his head silently, his eyes never leaving the road. Kikyou paused, noticing Inuyasha was monotone since they had left the school. "What's on your mind?" "It just makes you think." "What?" Her eyes filled with curiousity. "Where, when, how..." Inuyasha made a sharp turn into a forest preserve. The tone of his voice worried Kikyou, before she could think of a possible explanation, the car came to a sudden stop.

"Inuyasha?" He didn't say a word. Inuyasha made his way out of the car, walking into the clearing. Kikyou quickly followed behind him, he stopping at the dead center of the field, she an arm's length away from Inuyasha. "It just makes you think." Inuyasha looked to Kikyou over a shoulder. "What does?" She bit the bottom of her lip. "When it'll happen, where we'll be, and how it'll happen..." He turned to Kikyou. "All I know is I want it to happen, and only to happen with you, 'it' is everything." Inuyasha down on one knee, her eyes widening to each and every one of his words.

"Will you mary me?" He held his body and soul towards Kikyou, the silver ring lined with fine diamonds.

_"A proposal?"_

_"Yes, a proposal."_

_"Why?"_

_"You hate her, don't you?"_

_"Of course, I hate her!"_

Naraku watched Kagome calmly from the corner of his eyes as she screamed to the sight of the couple in the near distance, Kagome pulling her fingers into fists. "What does Inuyasha see in her?" "What doesn't see in her?" Naraku cocked a brow, the appearance of his cabin matching the style of Naraku's own, cold and dark. "So naive." He narrowed his eyes towards her, Naraku turning his full body to Kagome's angry eyes. "Sacrifices."

She embraced him as if there was no tommorow and Kikyou had a one-way ticket to heaven. "You idiot, you know my awnser!" She spinning in the air by Inuyasha's hold. "Yes!" Kikyou awnsering him both externally and internally, with both her body and soul, Inuyasha wearing a smile bright as the rising moon, the ring glistening around Kikyou's finger.

_"Five shots?"_

_"Clean and simple."_

It was a night of opportunity as well as a night of risk, in spite of this, he, Inuyasha and his she, Kikyou definately made every moment one to remember. They first went to the movies, there were more chances than choices, if you would have asked one or the other what their favorite part of the movie was, they honestly couldn't tell you to the fact that they flirted and made out since the previews through the credits. Coming second was the town faie, contests, prizes, rides, everything a fesitival could offer. To the fact that it was growing late, the two found themselves at the hood of his car, she beside him. Kikyou rested against Inuyasha, he finding the sparkle in her eyes even more beautiful than what the sky from above had to offer. "I-" Kikyou moving closer to Inuyasha just as the words came to her lips.

The peaceful melody of the midnight winds was broken by a loud bang, as well as the windshield of the car. His body fell from the side of the car, Inuyasha's body sliding off of the smooth surface and onto the ground as he heard Kikyou screech. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha feeling a smooth warmth from above dripping and running down and over his eyes and face, Inuyasha slowly came back to a full stand, noticing that she that he called out for didn't make the smallest sound, and for what reason? Kikyou was shot down, in the dead center of her stomach, Inuyasha held back in awe and shock by the rain of her blood. "... Love you..." Kikyou cried, reaching towards him.

**Closing: **In the next chapter, all hell breaks loose, as well as the scarlet of newborn wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drive – Chapter 3**

**Opening: **Heaven or hell, which path will fate choose?

Inuyasha gazed over her punctured body, his heart skipping beats to a few sudden crashes of gunfire, the car's rear windows shattering as Kikyou fell towards Inuyasha, longing for his hold to numb the growing pains in her body. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha…" Her fingers clenched the neck of his sweater, Kikyou's eyes as pure as the silence around them now. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes towards the pitch-blackness, failing to follow a shadowed figure breaking off past and through the trees.

_"… **Game over…"**_

_He wanted to say the world to her, Inuyasha couldn't put how much she meant to him, but the words just wouldn't pass his lips. Inuyasha's mind was overflowed with anger, fear, sadness, lacking courage, happiness, and hope. He couldn't bear watching Kikyou squirm in agony and anguish, Inuyasha's heart being torn right out of his chest, her body and eyes sharing the same feeling and look as Inuyasha's though it seemed that they were in two separate dimensions in this point in time._

_"… Kikyou…" Kikyou let off a soft cry as her eyes weakened, it seemed her hold did no less of the same. "Kikyou!" He screamed towards her, Kikyou's body dangling like a rag doll in Inuyasha's arms. She was voiceless, the sirens of the ambulances and squad cars having more say than she did, Inuyasha draped with lines of blood. Emotionally he caved into the temptations of the moments and surroundings. The cops and paramedics turning Inuyasha and Kikyou's dream into a nightmare._

_"The things you long for aren't handed to you on a platter."_

_"..."_

_"You've done everything but wrong tonight, you simply took back what was rightfully yours."_

_He sighed, Inuyasha restless, his body fixed over a small chair outside of the room where prayers were answered to many and ignored to even more. Inuyasha lifted his head to the door to hell and the stairway to heaven, the doctor approaching Inuyasha, looking as if he were walking the green mile. "She-"_

**Closing: Will he recover, well she recover, the master and his servant? The naked truth can be of the cruelest cloaks.**


End file.
